Comfort
by Smitty91
Summary: After having his heart broken, Alvin falls into a deep depression. Left alone with him, Simon struggles on how to make his older brother feel better. Can Simon break Alvin out of his funk, or will Alvin remain stuck in his love-sickness forever?


Comfort

**A/N: This idea has been stuck in my mind for the past couple of days, so I figured I'd finally get it down on paper. This story will feature weight gain, oral sex, anal sex, and rimming. **_**Do NOT read if you are against incest, this pairing, or any of the aforementioned items. **_**A user by the name of Pepperclarkallday requested that I reupload this story after my account was hacked into and my stories were deleted. **

Alvin's wails of despair flowed from the stairs and throughout the remainder of the house. As his crying grew higher in pitch, Simon let out a loud groan and threw down the headphones that he'd been using to listen to music in order to drown his older brother's excessive crying. _So much for me completing my schoolwork,_ he thought angrily to himself. Leaning forward with his elbows on the table, he rubbed his temples, letting out a loud, slow, annoyed sigh. Opening his eyes his gaze met the paperwork that he had been trying to work on. To the right was a CD player, the earphones in it blasting loud jazz music. He sighed once more and pressed the "Stop" button. Automatically, the compact disc ceased its spinning.

For the past two days, Alvin had done nothing but cry. Whether or not he had done anything else, the family didn't know since he had locked himself in their bedroom and was refusing to have any visitors. Of course this didn't prevent the family from doing everything they could to make the chipmunk feel better, but to no avail. Eventually the chipmunk's loud, nonstop crying had driven Dave and Theodore to get out of the house and go to the supermarket to get some things for dinner.

That was where they were now.

And Simon had been left here at the house with Alvin.

The family had tried to get Alvin to come out of the room to join them for dinner or a movie, but the chipmunk refused, stating that he was too upset to do anything at the moment. Besides, he felt as if he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself anyway with how depressed he was feeling. They urged him to come out and get something to eat, but he refused to unlock the door. This led to Dave, Simon, or Theodore slipping a small morsel of food underneath the door for him to eat for fear that he was starving himself. Unknown to them, however, this was quite the contrary. Being that the door to their bedroom was locked, this left Simon and Theodore sleeping in the living room. Neither one of them seemed to mind the slightest since it gave them both a chance to enjoy the warmth and comfort of each other's bodies to combat the coldness of the room, not that the blanket didn't do this for them, mind you.

The whole descent into despair had only happened two days ago, on a Friday evening. Specifically, it was the events that led up to that evening that had started it all. Being international recording artists had caused Alvin and his brothers to skyrocket up the popularity food chain that was evident in most high schools. The fact that they were more popular than the jocks was more than enough to cause a couple of girls to ask the boys out. However, Simon and Theodore had refused their offers, no matter how tempting they were, feeling like they should concentrate more on academics than losing their virginity. True to his nature, Alvin hadn't hesitated on going out on a date. Now, Simon figured, the chipmunk was greatly regretting the decision of ever meeting the girl in the first place.

It had been with a girl by the name of Terri, a blond-headed girl who typically wore a lime green tank top and black pants with white shoes. The reason why Alvin had gone out with her in the first place was because she looked suspiciously like Jenna from _Degrassi_. Throughout the next four weeks, the two of them had spent time together, talking. On their third date, they had kissed. On Friday, though, it seemed Terri had suddenly had a change of heart. She had told stated that the kiss between was nothing more than a mistake and that she just wanted to remain as friends. Of course Alvin hadn't taken this well, not at all well. After all, it had been his first crush. At first he had been rather outraged. When he had come home that evening, he had charged up the stairs, ignoring Dave's question as to whether or not he was all right. Through blurred vision, he had started throwing things across the room, knocking over papers and books, and shattering unused light bulbs on the wooden floor of their bedroom, all the while letting out loud sorrowful cries. It was when he was attempting to heave one of the drawers of Simon's desk across the room that he finally broke down and had a crying fit until he cried himself to sleep.

This crying fit had not lasted only a few minutes. Rather, it had lasted for the past fifty-six hours, though not literally, mind you. Every now and then Alvin would get tired of crying and eventually cry himself to sleep. For these moments of peace the family was grateful, but the chipmunk's excessive crying did not stop them from trying to do everything they could to make him feel better. Even Simon had tried to get the older chipmunk to talk to him, but to no avail.

Now, as he sat at his desk with the light of the lamp towering above him and bathing him in white light, Simon wondered about what to do. It was clear to him that listening to music wasn't helping matters. Somehow Alvin's high-pitched cries of depression had managed to slinky through the earphones. Then again, Simon hadn't had the volume all the way up, only halfway. In the back of his mind, he could hear a voice telling him to go check on his older brother: _Go on, he needs you right now. I'm sure he'd really like someone to talk to. He could really use a friend at the moment. _Upon letting out a groan, Simon cried, "Okay, okay, I'm going!" to no one in particular.

Hopping down to the floor, the blue-clad chipmunk made his way towards the door, nudging the ajar door with his nose, continuing to crawl about on all fours as he went out into the main room of the Seville household. He went until he was at the base of the staircase. Leaning to the right, he took a hold of the banister with his left paw, his right one tightly gripping his blue hoodie. He swallowed hard, fighting with himself as to whether or not he should check on Alvin. No doubt that talking about the situation would help his older brother. Slowly, he leaned forward and began climbing what appeared to be the steps to a Mayan temple, taking each one at a time, hopping up them like a little bunny rabbit would, his long, fluffy tail bouncing along as he went. Before long, he found himself standing outside Alvin's door, a paw raised in a fist, preparing himself to knock. What stopped him was the fact that there was silence coming from the other end of the door.

His curiosity eventually got the better of him and he slowly pushed his paws against the door. To his surprise, it creaked open. Slowly, he pushed against it until he heard the knob bang against the wall. As it began to swing back, he held out his paw to stop it from proceeding any further and walked in the room. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the scene in front of him.

The floor to the three chipmunks' bedroom was literally littered with empty boxes of chocolate with the boxes' purple wrapping purple strewn about carelessly throughout the room. Aside from empty boxes of chocolate, there were also several jars of peanut and mounds of empty cans of Mountain Dew that appeared here and there. While Simon suspected Alvin's area of the room to be littered with such a mess, it seemed the mess expanded to his and Theodore's own beds as well, not to mention other parts of the room. With a horrified sight, Simon continued to stare at the immense amount of trash in front of him. He knew he should've been angry at Alvin for making such a mess, but he was more shocked than anything. _Jeez, I knew he was upset, but not to a point this deep, _he thought to himself.

The blue-clad chipmunk looked around the room for his older brother. To him it was like trying to find him in an _I Spy _book; among the various yellow boxes of chocolate, empty jars of peanut butter, and multiple green cans of soda, it would be extremely difficult to find anything brown and furry in the room. Kicking his way across the room, Simon began his search, carefully stepping across purple wrapping paper and crushing cans of pop with his feet as he walked. He didn't dare utter Alvin's name, afraid that he would be scolded for entering the room without his brother's permission. True, the room did belong to all three of them, but he knew that Alvin was upset and probably wouldn't feel like talking to anyone, much less seeing him. His search was halted when he heard sobbing coming from somewhere in a corner, but the mounds of food and discarded cans made it difficult to tell where it was coming from. He swatted at a mound of empty chocolate boxes, making his view clearer and called out, "Alvin?"

The sobbing quickly ceased and Simon guessed that Alvin was simply wiping away his tears, trying to toughen up to prove to his younger brother that he was still the strong one in the family. Out of the darkness that the closet corner provided, he emerged, completely naked and trembling, and Simon couldn't help but gawk at his appearance, and as the young chipmunk did this Alvin couldn't help but start crying again, gently.

Alvin had undergone a complete transformation overnight, it seemed. At first, Simon didn't recognize him at all; in fact, when Alvin had first made his presence known, Simon had thought that he was staring into the face of Theodore. The chipmunk known as Alvin Seville was not the devilishly handsome chipmunk that he was once was. His stomach was twice the size of Theodore's, just barely giving him the ability to walk. Like a basketball, the chipmunk's stomach was a very fine round shape, protruding outward a mile, it looked like. Apparently, the chipmunk had been stuffing himself like mad over the past several hours, obviously using food and soda for comfort, afraid to talk about his feelings towards the others, which didn't surprise Simon in the slightest. His once small white cheeks had now seemed to have become inflated with chubbiness while the fur on them had become wet from constantly crying. His ears flattened against his head while he stood in the middle of the room, shaking uncontrollably, fingers barely touching with his paws just a mere inches away from his small chest. His tail swished back and forth at a fast pace, and Simon feared that the chipmunk would have yet another crying fit, probably based on the way that his younger brother was looking at him, more from shock than anything.

Alvin stood staring back at his younger brother, his golden brown eyes glistening with fresh tears, thus making his vision blurry, just barely giving him the ability to properly see Simon. His breathing had suddenly become heavy, his heart feeling like someone squeezing the life out of it with their bare hands, his lungs themselves feeling constricted. For once within the past minute and a half, he spoke. "Don't . . ." His lower lip quivered, his feelings starting to take their hold on him. "Don't laugh, Si-" He choked on his words. "Simon . . . Don't . . . don't laugh at me . . . please. Please, don't . . ." The dam finally burst and he fell to the floor, his breathing coming out in quivering sobs.

Simon's own ears flattened against his head. It killed him to see his brother in such agony. He hated to see his brother so upset. He recalled the many times in their childhood in which they had fought, but desperately tried not to think about them. He concentrated solely on the good times that he'd had with his brothers, specifically with Alvin. Like any other brothers, they had their disputes and arguments, but deep down they really loved each other, and right now it seemed Alvin needed to know that. His instincts kicked in and before he realized what he was doing, he was scooping Alvin up in his arms and holding him tight. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, he set Alvin in his lap, the bloated chipmunk cradled in his arms. With his finger he gently wiped away the tears that seeped through the chipmunk's tear ducts. He shushed the chipmunk as Alvin continued to cry, trying his best to get Alvin to calm down. "It's okay," he whispered soothingly in the chipmunk's ear. "I'm here. It's okay, I've got you." He held onto Alvin tightly and couldn't help but smile when Alvin nuzzled his cheek against his blue hoodie, his tears getting it wet. At the moment he didn't honestly care. The only thing that was on his mind was comforting his older brother.

Softly, Simon began to hum while he rocked Alvin back and forth. He reached down and gently stroked the chipmunk's enormous, round belly. A small giggle emerged from Alvin's mouth as he did this, and Simon couldn't keep from smiling. Without thinking, he leaned down and planted a kiss on Alvin's head. At this, the overweight chipmunk smiled and wrapped his arms around his little brother, pressing his head against Simon's chest.

"Could . . ." Alvin spoke, ". . . could you do that again?"

Simon shrugged and kissed Alvin once more, this time on his nose. Upon doing this, the chipmunk with the more rotund belly sat up and planted a kiss on Simon's mouth, though he had been aiming for the chipmunk's nose. Both of them stayed that way for several seconds before Alvin pulled away.

The fat chipmunk let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry," he apologized. "I was, uh, I was aiming for your nose."

Simon took Alvin's chin in his paw and titled it up so that the two of them were looking at each other. "Don't be sorry, Alvin. You just surprised, that's all." He brought the two of them together in another kiss, this one less dynamic, but completely sincere.

"Mmm," Alvin moaned. He pulled away, a big smile on his face. "That was nice, Simon."

Simon said nothing in response to this. "I bet you're thirsty."

"Hmm," Alvin mused. "You know, come to think of it, I am."

"How 'bout some milk?"

Alvin grinned. "I'd love some. Besides, I'm all out of Mountain Dew."

Grunting, Simon picked Alvin up and set him aside. Despite how extremely heavy his older brother had gotten, he couldn't deny the fact that Alvin looked rather cute. He actually preferred his brother looking this way than the former. Smiling, he stroked Alvin's chin while he said, "I'll be back. You just stay here." He turned and idly kicked a jar of peanut butter of his way as he went.

Sighing, Alvin watched his brother leave, then scampered across the room to his bed. Reaching the top, he walked over to his pillow and collapsed, breathing heavily before exhaling slowly. Though his heart was still shattered and he felt like crying some more, he did feel a sort of healing coursing through him thanks to the comfort that his younger brother was providing. He rolled over onto his back. It was only in doing so that he finally noticed how fat he'd gotten. His overstuffed belly partially blocked his view. The odd thing was that he actually sort of liked having a big belly. Smiling, he patted it, indulging in the sloshing sounds it made as he did so.

Simon entered the room just a few moments later with a nursing bottle in paw. "Sorry, Alvin, but I-" He stopped, noticing his brother wasn't there. He looked around the room. He thought he'd told Alvin to stay put. "Alvin?"

"Up here," Alvin called, waving his short, thick arm in the air.

Being that he couldn't see Alvin, Simon had to rely on his sense of hearing to lead him. Noticing that the voice had come from the far right, he suspected that Alvin was on his bed. His hunch was proven correct when he climbed up the comforter of Alvin's bed to see the overweight chipmunk lying on his back, his protruding stomach looking more like a hump than anything else. Approaching him, Simon carried the nursing bottle of milk. "Sorry, Alvin," he repeated, "but I couldn't get a glass-"

Alvin appeared not to care in the slightest. He seized the bottle in Simon's paw and began to suck on the nipple of the bottle, raising his legs and the bottle in the air as he did so, a smile curling its way across his face. With his legs raised in the air, this gave Simon a clear view of Alvin's big, round behind. Trying desperately to ignore it, Simon focused on Alvin, and a smile quickly played its way across his own face at seeing Alvin enjoying himself so much.

The milk was delicious! Simon had made it exactly how Alvin liked: warm with honey mixed in it for sweetener. Milk trickled from Alvin's mouth and down to his throat as he quickly drank the milk. He quickly found that there was no need for him to clean it up himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Simon wipe away the milk with his sweater. He smiled at seeing his younger brother care for him. It was a good feeling, a feeling that he couldn't help but relish in and want more of. He imagined that he looked quite babyish in this position, but he honestly didn't care; he liked the position he found himself in.

Before he knew it, Simon once again found Alvin in his lap, rocking him back and forth. In his right paw, he held the bottom of the bottle and in his left paw he held Alvin's head as he bottle-fed him. It appeared that Alvin didn't want to be let down. The fat chipmunk tightly gripped the bottle as he continued to chug the milk. Neither one of them wanted to stop; if they could, they would stay in the position for as long as they could. It was obvious to Simon that Alvin was loving the attention of being treated like he was Simon's baby, and Simon didn't think he wouldn't have been doing the same had he been in the same position. He held Alvin close and nuzzled noses with his older brother, to which Alvin chuckled.

"Who's my baby boy?" Simon asked, lowering his head to nuzzle the fur on Alvin's head with his nose. He heard Alvin give a soft squeak of happiness. "I love you so much." He held Alvin tighter, if at all possible. Afraid that he was hurting Alvin, he loosened his grip, but the sudden change in Alvin's eyes told him that the fat chipmunk didn't mind, not in the slightest. This told Simon that it was perfectly okay for him to hold Alvin as tightly as he wanted.

Wanting to enjoy himself further, Alvin slowed down his sucking on the nipple, though this didn't stop his leg from kicking out of sheer delight at the wonderful taste of the milk. His eyes remained focused on Simon, and he could clearly see that the concern and love that the younger chipmunk had for him was genuine. Simon really was trying to make him feel better, by any means necessary. He'd never admit it to anyone else, but he absolutely _loved _this kind of attention. It was completely different from a hug; it was _better_. If only he could receive this kind of attention all the time. Sure, the chocolate, peanut butter, and Mountain Dew had comforted him, but this kind of comfort was so much better. It made him feel loved and he couldn't help but like being cared for like a baby.

"I can't imagine what pain you must be going through right now," Simon said, and he saw Alvin's tail give a flicker out of the corner of his eye as he spoke, an obvious sign that the extremely fat chipmunk didn't like being reminded of the past week. "I'll do everything I can to make you feel better." He wiped away a stray tear that threatened to roll down the right side of the chipmunk's face. "I promise." He leaned down and kissed Alvin once again on the head. "I . . . I know we spend a lot of our time fighting and arguing, Alvin, but deep down . . . I really do love and care about you." He wiped away a few more tears that threatened to roll down the chipmunk's face as he said these words. He knew that his words were out of genuine love and care for his older brother and he sensed that Alvin could tell it as well. He held the fat chipmunk close to his body. "I love you so much, Alvin. I hate to see you hurt like this, in so much pain." He felt the chipmunk nuzzle his cheek against his clothed chest again and he grinned.

Alvin finished the bottle of milk much too quickly, at least in his opinion. Before he knew it, Simon was prying the bottle away from him, much to his regret. He let out a soft whimper while he watched Simon set the bottle aside. He looked up at Simon. Before he could get any word out, he let out a soft burp. He licked his lips before asking the question, "Could . . . I have some more?"

It was obvious to both of them that they had each enjoyed the activity of bottle-feeding so much that they wouldn't have minded doing it again. Sadly, Simon shook his head and replied, "Sorry, Alvin, but that was the last of the milk. Good thing Dave's going to the store."

"Oh," Alvin replied, his ears flattening against his head. "Simon?"

"Hmm?" Simon looked down at his older brother, eyeing him squarely in the eye. He saw a twinkle in the chipmunk's eye, a longing that he hadn't seen there before. He knew that his older brother wanted to be comforted some more, but he couldn't tell what kind of comfort Alvin was wanting.

"Could . . . could we, maybe, kiss some more?" Alvin asked. "I-I mean, i-i-i-if you don't want-" He was stopped in mid-sentence as Simon leaned down and kissed him. As their lips touched, Alvin felt a shiver run down his spine and he reached up to stroke Simon's face. He sat up and turned so that his body was squarely facing Simon's while the two of them continued to kiss. He felt a paw touch his chest, but he didn't think anything of it.

Simon suddenly pulled away, causing Alvin to give a confused look. Chuckling nervously, he tugged at the collar of his hoodie. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Before Alvin could respond, he slipped off his hoodie and tossed it aside, exposing his bare chest. He crawled forward, smiling at Alvin. "Now, where were we?" He held onto the back of Alvin's head and pulled him close for another kiss. "Open your mouth a bit, I've got a treat for you."

Alvin did as he was told and he felt a warmth shoot inside his mouth. He let out a squeal of delight and tightly gripped Simon's arm, trying to contain his excitement but failing miserably. Once again, he felt Simon's paw press against his chest and suddenly found himself being pushed backward until he was completely lying on his back, staring up at his younger brother's furry face.

Looking over to his right, Simon noticed a stack of boxes of chocolates that had yet to be eaten. By them were several unopened jars of peanut butter and cans of Mountain Dew. He looked over at Alvin out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Say, Alvin, you still wouldn't happen to be hungry, would you?"

Alvin chuckled as he patted his enormous stomach. He couldn't imagine how he could still be hungry, and he highly doubted he could eat anymore chocolate or peanut butter. Yet, in his mind a voice was screaming for him to allow Simon to feed him as much food as possible. He wondered if maybe in his gluttonous overeating over the past few hours had caused him to lose control over his appetite. He fought with what to do and before what he realized what he was doing, he was nodding his head in agreement to Simon's question.

Simon smiled with glee as Alvin nodded. "Great," he cried, clapping his paws together. "You just stay right there, don't move." He darted over to the side of the bed and piled the boxes of chocolate, jars of peanut butter, and cans of Mountain Dew onto the bed, leaving very little room for the two of them. Just as quickly, he found himself hovering a chocolate over Alvin's mouth, smiling at the eager chipmunk below him, licking his lips and kicking his legs while his tail swayed back and forth very much like a dog's. "Open up." As soon as his older brother opened his mouth, he shoved the chocolate in. "Ah-ah-ah," he scolded Alvin when the fat chipmunk began to chew. "Don't eat 'em just yet." He dumped several chocolates into a waiting paw. "I wanna see how many of these babies I can stuff in your mouth first." Out of the corner of his eye, he could clearly see that Alvin loved the idea simply by the sudden change of pace of his wagging tail.

It seemed Alvin could fit several chocolates in his mouth. This wasn't too surprising. After all, they were chipmunks and they belonged to the rodentia family, and anyone who knew animals from this family will know that they have quite a knack for stuffing their cheeks with food. Their rodent cousin squirrels were very good at this feat as well. By the time Alvin was allowed to eat the chocolates in his mouth, Simon had successfully crammed a total of fifty chocolates in the chipmunk's mouth. When he did swallow the fattening treats it seemed as if his stomach doubled in size as a direct result, if at all possible. His stomach was so big and round beforehand that neither one of them saw how it could possibly hold much more food.

Simon lovingly patted Alvin's belly and gave the chipmunk a smile. "Good boy, Alvin." He reached up and ruffled the fur on Alvin's head. "You want more?" He laughed when Alvin gave a vigorous nod of the head, his head looking like it was on a spring. "Well, okay." A bulb went off in his head and his smile widened. "What say we do something different this time?" Alvin gave him a confused look, prompting him to explain further. "Just trust me on this, Alvin. You're going to enjoy this."

Alvin nodded.

"I feel like having some peanut butter," Simon declared. "Would, uh, you mind rolling over onto your stomach for me?"

Alvin gave his brother a puzzled look, but nonetheless did as he was told. He had no idea how him lying on his stomach and peanut butter went hand-in-hand. He assumed that Simon must have had some scheme up his sleeve. This he found odd, but interesting, seeing as it was usually him who came up with the scheme.

"Good," Simon remarked. "Now just-" He stopped momentarily to stare at how big and round Alvin's behind had gotten over the past few hours.

Turning his head, Alvin noticed his brother's odd reaction. Laughing, he said, "It's enormous, I know."

"Yeah," Simon agreed, nervously rubbing his neck and letting out a soft chuckle, "but I like it."

Alvin looked back at Simon, a surprised look on his face. "Really? You do?"

Simon nodded his head. "Yeah, I do. I really, really do. Now, uh, just-just hold still."

Alvin rested his head on the pillow in front of him. He inhaled the fresh scent of fabric softener, a scent that he had come to love.

Simon reached across the bed and picked up a jar of peanut butter. Taking a moment to examine the brand name, he unscrewed the blue top and tossed it over his shoulder. With a clatter, it landed on the floor. Smiling, he dipped his entire paw in the brown substance and went down until it was completely covered in peanut butter. Bringing his paw up to his nose he took a moment to indulge in the rich scent of the food before reaching forward and applying it to Alvin's butt.

Alvin flinched as he felt something soft caressing his behind, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was enjoying it. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what his brother was up to. Turning his head around, he demanded, "Simon, just what do you think you're-"

Simon shushed him. "Just relax, Alvin. Come on, tell me you're not enjoying this already."

Alvin laughed. "Actually, to be perfectly honest, I am."

Simon smiled. "Good." Once he had a thick layer of peanut butter covering Alvin's rear, he set the jar aside and shoved his paw in his mouth, licking up the remains of peanut butter with his paw. A shiver ran down his spine as he allowed his tongue to caress every inch of his paw: the tips of his fingers, between his fingers, the palm of his paw, and the back of his paw. He finally pulled it out, smiling at the glistening saliva that covered it. He moved forward, his paws gripping Alvin's fat hips. "Okay, you ready?"

"Just what exactly are you planning to do?" Alvin inquired, looking over the big hill that was his back at his brother.

Simon chuckled. "Just relax and leave everything to me."

Alvin nodded. "All right, Simon. After all, you are the smart one."

Simon thought about correcting the chipmunk. He wanted to tell Alvin that he was just as smart as himself. Since Friday, Alvin had been beating himself up over how stupid he was to believe that such a girl like Terri could ever love someone like him. When Simon had tried to confront him about his negative thinking, the chipmunk had refused to listen to reason, much less anything else that Simon or anyone else had had to say. Hopefully by the end of the afternoon, Simon will have changed that.

With his tongue flicking in and out of his mouth, Simon brought his face closer and closer toward Alvin's peanut-butter-covered butt. The scent was enough to make him want to start licking like mad. He restrained himself, however. He would start out at a slow pace and if Alvin appeared to like it, he would go faster. For the time being, however, he would have to see whether or not Alvin was comfortable with the activity. He suddenly stopped when Alvin raised his rump, now with his legs fully erect but with his lower body still lowered. He pressed onward, his eager tongue moving in and out of his tongue. Finally, his tongue made contact.

At first, Alvin flinched, tightly gripping the comforter of his bed as he felt Simon's tongue pass over his buttocks, cleaning off the peanut butter that covered it. He quickly began to relax, getting used to the feel of his brother's tongue gently caressing his behind. Sighing, he rested his head back on the pillow, allowing his brother to clean him up. He noticed that Simon was idly taking his time with the process, obviously wanting him to enjoy it as much as possible.

Reaching up with a paw, Simon gently pushed Alvin's tail back so that it rested along his back, making sure that it was out of the way so that it wouldn't obstruct his concentration. His hot breath became quick and heavy as the process went on, and he imagined that Alvin was enjoying it just as much as he was the licking. Hearing a moan of pleasure come from his brother, he momentarily lifted his gaze to smile at him, then closed his eyes once more as he kept rimming his brother, clearing away the peanut butter that coated it. He only opened his eyes every now and then to look for areas in which he had missed the peanut butter entirely. Eventually, he pulled away from his brother's rear end, having cleared away all of the brown substance. He wiped his mouth on the back of his paw and couldn't stop himself from beaming at his brother's enormous, round furry behind. "I'm done."

As he rolled over onto his back, Alvin let out a groan of disappointment. "Already?" he asked, smiling at his brother.

Simon smiled back. "'Fraid so," he remarked.

"Hmm," Alvin mumbled.

Simon crawled over and lied down on top of Alvin, gently kissing him. He ran a paw up Alvin's chest until he felt his fingertips caress Alvin's own. He felt Alvin curl his fingers around the openings between his fingers and close in around them, holding his paw tight. Pulling away from his brother, he asked, "Nervous?"

Alvin nodded.

"Scared?"

Alvin nodded once more.

Simon leaned down and kissed his brother once more. "Don't worry; I won't hurt you."

Alvin's trademark mischievous grin played across his lips. "We could get caught, you know, fooling around like this?"

Simon allowed a smile to come across his own face as well. "I know, that's what makes it fun. Am I right?"

Laughing, Alvin nodded his head.

"But you make a very good point, Alvin. Excuse me a minute, would you?"

"Sure," Alvin remarked.

Simon, much to his reluctance, got off Alvin and scampered across the room over to the bedroom door. Gripping the doorframe, he closed it until he heard a snap. Afterwards, he scampered up the dresser that was beside the door and leaned forward until he felt his paw close around the handle of the deadbolt. He turned the handle upwards, locking the door. Smiling at Alvin from across the room, he bolted down to the floor and before long found himself back on top of Alvin, kissing him. "Like I said, Alvin, I'm not going to hurt you, and I don't you to do something that you don't want to."

Alvin shook his head. "No, I want to do this," he corrected his brother. "I need it."

Simon nodded. "Okay, Alvin." He leaned down once more and planted yet another kiss on his brother's soft lips.

Breathing in through his nose, Alvin pulled Simon close. He held Simon's head but quickly felt his fingertips leaving that one specific area and trailing down Simon's striped back until he reached the base of his brother's tail. Smiling, he ran his fingers further down south until he began caressing the fur on his brother's buttocks. Hearing a moan of lust from Simon only caused him to go further and he slowly one of his fingers into Simon's butthole.

Simon gasped at the sudden object intruding him. Sighing, he quickly relaxed, resting his head on Alvin's chest and allowing his older brother to please him. Sudden movement from Alvin, however, caused him to raise his head. Noticing that Alvin was trying to roll over onto his stomach, he slid off Alvin and waited patiently for Alvin to get rearranged. He smiled as Alvin wiggled his butt, smiling at him and looking over at him out of the corner of his eye. "What, you want more?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Alvin questioned.

Simon didn't object. He swept several of the items to the floor, thus making much more room for the two of them. He quickly crawled over to where his brother's butt was raised in the air and examined it for a moment or two before climbing on top of Alvin, making sure that his member was directly aimed at Alvin's entrance. "You ready?" A nod of the nod confirmed this. "Okay, here I go."

"Just be sure to go slow at first, okay?"

"I know." Slowly, he edged his penis towards Alvin's entrance, going slow at first to tease his brother. As the tip of his erect member bumped into the hole, he looked up at Alvin. The fat chipmunk did not much as whimper. He did, though, when Simon entered his member halfway into him. "Sorry, I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No," Alvin replied, "not at all."

Simon nodded and went back to work. He heard several pained gasps escape Alvin's throat, though he knew that the overweight chipmunk was trying his best to make them inaudible by muffling them into the pillow. He continued to ease in and out of Alvin at a slow pace until the chipmunk got used to the sensations. Once he did, he increased his pace. He leaned forward until his body was adjacent with Alvin's, wrapping his arms tightly around Alvin's thick waist, hugging his brother tightly while he planted kisses here and there between the fat chipmunk's ears, ruffling the fur there. He smiled when Alvin's ears gave a slight twitch as his lips caressed their tips. "Just relax," he breathed into Alvin's ears, his breathing heavy as he panted. "It'll ease the pain."

Alvin nodded and slowly began to feel the muscles in his buttocks relaxing. He quickly found that Simon was right; relaxing did make the experience more pleasurable. He quickly found himself rearing his head back and letting out loud moans of pleasure as his younger brother continued to thrust in and out of him. "Hard and fast now, love," he panted.

"Your wish is my pleasure," Simon replied, smiling. Grunting, he increased his pace, shoving his erect cock as fast and as hard into Alvin as the fat chipmunk could handle. His efforts proved to be working, for he heard a high-pitched squeal of delight erupt from Alvin's mouth in doing so.

Alvin squeezed his eye shot, his body overtaken by the pleasant sensations that were driving his senses wild! His tail beat frantically against Simon's chest and his breathing matched Simon's almost identically. He tightly gripped the pillow, a high-pitched moan or squeal making its presence known. Seeing as they were home alone and since the neighborhood was dormant until late afternoon, he had no worries of what they were doing behind closed doors being known. "Oh, God, Simon . . ."

"Say my name," Simon panted. "Say my name!"

Screams of pleasure filled the room from both boys as the taller one continued to work, filling up the fatter one in the most pleasurable way possible. Their backs arched, their heads reared back, and their tails beat wildly at the air as they were both overtaken by desire and warmth.

Gasping and panting, Simon rested his head along Alvin's. He could feel pressure building in his loins and he knew that the timing was imminent for him to relieve himself. "Get ready, Alvin," he whispered in his brother's ear through heavy breath. "I'm almost there."

Alvin said nothing in response, but a whimper of discomfort told Simon that the older chipmunk was displeased at having the activity stop at such a short time. Simon himself regretted that their steamy session had to be cut so short. Still, he held back his seed for as long as possible before he could no longer stand it any longer. Screaming in delight, he released his seed into Alvin's butt. He lowered his head and bit down on Alvin's neck to contain the glass-shattering scream of pleasure that he so desperately wanted to be known to the world.

Alvin reared back his head and let out a high-pitched yell as he felt Simon's spooge stream into him full-force. It was only afterward that he rested his head back on his pillow, panting with Simon's sharp canines sunk into the flesh of his neck. He found it odd that he didn't mind at all.

Simon removed his member from Alvin, hearing the chipmunk give a groan of disappointment as he did so. The allowed the cum-covered tip of his cock to guide along Alvin's rear end, spreading his semen across it so he had a reason to clean Alvin up afterwards, though he was sure that the chipmunk's entrance needed some cleaning as well. Reluctantly, he slid over to the side until he was lying on his back, his gaze towards the ceiling, his erect cock resting along his stomach. He smiled as he felt Alvin plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Mm, that was wonderful, Simon," the fat chipmunk stated, resting his head on his younger brother's chest. He felt Simon place a paw on his back and begin to rub it affectionately.

Simon gave a weak laugh, still trying to catch his breath. "Who says it has to end after I climax?"

Alvin lifted his head and smiled at his brother. Before he could get a word out, he suddenly was on his back as Simon playfully tackled him and pinned him down with his arms. He struggled for a while before finally giving up and looking into Simon's gorgeous blue eyes. "Heh, you know, it's funny. I never realized how beautiful your eyes were before."

Simon laughed. "Same here," he replied, admiring his brother's golden brown eyes. He leaned down once more and kissed his brother. He nuzzled his nose against Alvin's chest, the appendage sinking into the softness there.

Alvin raised his legs and lightly kicked Simon in the stomach, knocking the taller chipmunk on his rump. He saw his chance and pounced, knocking Simon onto his back. The two giggled and stared at each other before he said, "Looks like you made a mess of yourself, Simon," noticing the glistening cum still evident on his brother's length. "Allow me to clean you up." Before Simon could object, he slid downward and gulped his brother's entire length in his mouth.

Simon gasped at the sudden intrusion upon his member. He quickly got over it and rested his head along the comforter of the bed, sighing in content as Alvin continued to suck him. He rested wrapped his legs around Alvin's neck, holding the chipmunk tightly. He decided that he would help his older brother and began to buck his hips, driving his cock roughly in and out of Alvin's mouth. He lifted his head and opened his eyes to see Alvin grip the base of his cock and hold it steady, but not preventing Simon from continuing his humping. He chortled in bliss as he felt the warmth of his brother's lips around his cock, filling him with pleasure. "Oh, Alvin!"

Alvin opened one eye to study his brother and smiled before going back to sucking his brother's erect penis with the same aggression that he had been before. He lifted his head, removing Simon's penis from his mouth. Smiling at the bewildered-looking chipmunk, he asked, "You like that, big boy?"

"Oh, yeah," Simon moaned. "Try concentrating a bit more on the tip, though."

"Like this?" Alvin slurped just the very end of Slmon's penis into his mouth and licked it all over, his tongue moving fast.

Simon positively melted. "Yeeeeah, that's it . . ." He continued bucking his hips, driving his erect dick quickly in and out of his brother's mouth. He tightly gripped the pillow behind him to contain himself, afraid of releasing his seed too soon. It seemed that appeared to be an apparent problem of his; he released too quickly. If they were going to enjoy themselves, he would need to learn to take his time with releasing his loins. "Come on, suck me dry, baby!"

Alvin chuckled to himself while he kept bobbing his head up and down while he sucked on Simon's cock. He ran a finger along the chipmunk's furry testes and began massaging those in a circular motion. He allowed his teeth to nibble on the stiff appendage, wondering what kind of reaction he would get.

Simon let out a grunt of pleasure before yelling, "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Bite it, baby! Bite it hard and good! Oh, yeah, right there! Oh, yeah . . ."

Alvin was only too happy to do so. He allowed his teeth to grind along the length of Simon's penis, being careful not to bite down too hard for fear of seriously injuring his brother. This was all about fun, and he feared that hurting his little brother would quickly end it. Besides, he needed this in order to help him heal. Afterwards, he still felt like making a pig out of himself, he would, and hopefully, Simon would help him finish off the food and drinks. It was doubtful that the chipmunk would, but he could always give it a shot and see.

Simon began bucking his hips more aggressively, so aggressively in fact that he was literally shoving his dick in and out of Alvin's mouth at such a force that it was causing Alvin's head to jerk back. Fearing that he would injure Alvin's neck by doing so, he quickly slowed down, realizing that he was allowing his pleasure to override his thinking. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Alvin. Hadn't the chipmunk been hurt enough over the past four weeks? He didn't need another excuse to pig out on chocolate and peanut butter all day? With a grunt, he heaved his dick into Alvin's mouth one final time before a flood of his seed was sprayed into Alvin's mouth.

Alvin's eyes widened at the strange taste of the substance. It was warm and tasted rather salty, very much like saltwater in his opinion. He came to enjoy the taste in a matter of seconds. It was new and very exciting, very rich in flavor. He sucked until every last drop of Simon's seed was in his mouth. He swallowed each drop without hesitation, his body quivering as he did so. He lifted his head and smiled at his brother, wiping his mouth on the back of his paw. "Well, that was-"

Simon tackled him. Towering over Alvin, he smiled and said, "My turn again." Without waiting for a response from Alvin, he began sucking his brother's fully erect cock, his own still hard and partially coated in splooge.

Alvin let out a long sigh of content as he felt his brother's tongue sliding up and down his member. Being that he was too fat to do so, he couldn't hold Simon's head in place, and his legs had grown so short that he couldn't do the same with those either. Therefore, he was left with the option of resting his head on the bed and letting out a sigh of content and pleasure every now and then. "Oh, Simon," he moaned as his brother's motions grew faster, Simon's tongue flicking across the sensitive tip of his cock, until the taller chipmunk suddenly drew away and sat up. Alvin looked up at his brother. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Simon replied, smiling wickedly at his older brother. "I just want to feel you inside me . . . right now." He straddled Alvin's hips, leaning forward to kiss Alvin ferociously.

Alvin returned the kiss, one paw finding Simon's erect cock, jutting from his belly, and stroking it.

Simon reached beneath him and found Alvin's erection, wet with saliva, and aimed it, brushing his tail aside and settling his hips down with the head pressing against his hole. He smiled down at Alvin and deliberately pressed himself down, his muscles flexing against the thickness that was trying to enter him, then relaxing suddenly, allowing Alvin's length to bury itself in his insides, causing both chipmunks to suddenly groan as Simon settled down, his hips resting against Alvin's, and they kissed once more before Simon lifted himself slightly and began a relentless thrusting against the cock buried deep in his hole.

Alvin let his head fall back as his lover bounced strongly onto his erection, the tightness of Simon's anus holding him deep as the chipmunk tensed himself against the length of flesh buried in his body, the pressure building as he started to move his hips to meet Simon's thrusts strongly. He curled his tail and stroked Simon's back with a as he once again slowly worked the taller chipmunk's own shaft, his paw sliding up and down on it.

Simon moaned slightly as a jet of precum coated Alvin's paw, and Alvin spread it along the shaft.

Their motions became more frantic, and Simon's thrusting became more intent, his hips pressing down to bury Alvin's cock inside him, then forward to meet Alvin's paw as it slid along him, stroking his furry testicles, then tracing back up, his claws just touching it.

Alvin's breathing became ragged, and his own thrusts became stronger, his body

slamming into Simon's powerfully, both their bodies rocking against

the other.

Simon moaned again, leaning forward to press his body to Alvin's, and he licked the length of Alvin's throat, eliciting a deep growl from the chipmunk, who returned the favor by scraping his claws across Simon's thigh and side; as he explored, he turned to Simon's ear and whispered, "I love you," softly.

Simon sucked in a deep breath and suddenly closed his jaws on Alvin's shoulder, the sharp teeth just touching skin, his hips rocking Alvin hard against the comforter of the bed.

With a sharp cry, muffled by Alvin's fur, Simon suddenly stiffened, and

Alvin felt his brother's cock pulse against his belly, and jets of hot cum started to spurt into their mingled fur, his ass tightening around Alvin's shaft. The taller chipmunk leaned forward a little more, pressing his throbbing cock into Alvin's fur, and bit down harder on the fatter chipmunk's shoulder. Alvin yelped and the jolt of pain, combined with the sensations of his lover's own pleasure against his body, pushed him over. He lifted his hips up, raising Simon's, impaled on his stiff cock, and his own orgasm sent cascades of hot cum deep into Simon's ass. The two held one another tightly with teeth, arms and paws, until both of them stopped shaking, the last small jets of cum dribbling into and on each other, then lay together, breathing hard.

Simon finally lifted his head from Alvin's shoulder. He rubbed his nose against Alvin's, his hips stirring against the softening erection that remained inside him, then kissed him softly.

Alvin returned the kiss, his tongue catching the hint of a minty-fresh flavor on his brother's. He reached up and rubbed the slightly aching shoulder; his fingers came away with traces of red on them. "What brought that on?"

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Simon asked, concerned. He leaned forward and licked the pinpoint wounds he had left behind. "Whoops," he murmured. "Sorry, I guess I got a little too excited."

Alvin smiled up at his brother while he rolled to one side, emitting a soft, regretful sigh as his cock slid from Simon's hole. "That's okay, Simon. It just surprised me is all." As Simon came alongside him and rested beside him, he nuzzled his nose against Simon's chest, wrapping an arm around the taller chipmunk as he did so. "That was the best comfort ever!"

As the two leaned forward for another kiss, the sound of a car honking could be heard. Both let out a sigh of disappointment and annoyance.

"That'd be Dave," Simon said, looking over at the window.

"He has a key," Alvin warned.

"Shit," Simon cursed. "You're right." Sighing, he turned back to Alvin. "Well, what now?"

"Well . . ." Alvin glanced around the room at the various items of food and beverages that remained to be consumed. "Would you care helping me eating the rest of this food and drinking these drinks? It's not a lot, really. I did a majority of the work."

Simon smiled at his brother. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" He patted his tummy. "A little extra weight won't kill me."

Alvin smiled. "Thanks." He lifted his stomach and then let it go. With a bounce, the contents within it sloshed. "It's funny. I used to look down on people like Theodore. Now I think I actually like being fat." He gave Simon a worried look. "That doesn't creep you out or anything, does it?"

Simon shook his head, reaching forward to ruffle the fur on Alvin's head. "Not at all. To be perfectly honest, I prefer you look this way. You're so damn cute when you look like this. Plus, the huge butt is a great bonus."

Alvin smiled as he patted and rubbed his rear end. "I'll say."

The two boys were busy talking and gorging themselves like mad on chocolate, peanut butter, and Mountain Dew when Dave and Theodore walked in, Theodore standing on Dave's shoulder as they entered the room.

"Alvin, you okay?" Dave asked.

Alvin smiled at Simon, a twinkle in his eye, before looking over at Dave. "Couldn't be better, Dave."

"Great," Dave replied. "So, you boys okay in here?"

"Mm-hmm," Simon mumbled as he shoved a chocolate in his mouth.

"Okay," Dave remarked. "Why did you guys take your clothes off?"

"Uh . . ." Alvin started.

Simon came to his rescue. "We got hot, took 'em off."

"Oh. Don't fill up all on sweets, now. I wouldn't want you spoiling your appetites. I'll be down in the kitchen fixing dinner. Oh, and Alvin?"

"Yes, Dave?"

"If you're not doing anything this weekend, maybe we could go out and get some fresh air. You look like you could use the exercise."

Simon couldn't help but snicker at this, and he was surprised when Alvin smiled at him.

"Do I really have to, Dave?" Alvin asked. "I, uh . . ." It seemed he was embarrassed to release his feelings about his sudden weight gain. A tender touch of the shoulder and a look over at Simon gave him all the confidence he needed to reveal his true feelings. "I kinda like being this way."

Dave shrugged his shoulders while Theodore scurried down his pants leg and hopped onto the bed. "Okay, it's your choice. I think Theodore will be able to help you with the teasing and the bullying."

Alvin said nothing and was grateful when Dave finally left, closing the door before walking down the hall. He let out a sigh of relief.

"So, you're okay with looking this way, Alvin?" Theodore asked.

Alvin smiled at him. "Very," he replied, running his paw over his little brother's brown fur between his ears.

"And you guys are okay?" Theodore asked. "I mean, you're not going to fight or anything?"

Alvin and Simon looked at each other before looking at their little brother.

"No, I think we'll be just fine," Alvin replied. He slithered a paw towards Simon's and felt Simon's fingers close around it.

"Okay, then," Theodore replied. "I-I'll be downstairs in the den watching TV if you guys need anything, and you know where Dave is."

Alvin and Simon watched Theodore leave, then turned to each other.

"Where were we again, Alvin?" Simon asked.

"Here," Alvin replied, shoving his paw into Simon's mouth.

Simon abruptly gripped Alvin's arm to pry his paw out of his mouth, but moaned as he felt peanut butter coat his mouth. His body shivered as he allowed his tongue to explore every inch of Alvin's paw.

Alvin himself felt a shiver run down his paw. "Oh, yeah, that feels good." He slowly removed his paw from Simon's mouth (much to the chipmunk's dismay, he noticed). "You know, maybe I should make you eat the rest of this food." He reached forward and patted Simon's stomach. "You look like you could use some extra pounds."

Simon let out a hearty laugh. "A chipmunk family of fatties. I like it."

"So you'd be okay with me fattening up?"

Simon thought for a moment and was shocked at the fact that he was actually turned on by the idea of his brother stuffing him with food, causing his belly to distending to the point where he was immobile. "Yeah, I'd be totally okay with it. Besides, I'd be a great opportunity for me to see how certain foods cause chemical reactions within the brain and how some foods are more addicting than others. It's been said that junk food and sweets are very much like drugs; they're very addicting." He looked around at the various empty packages of food and soda cans. "As you yourself have learned."

"Uh . . . okay," was all Alvin could say.

The two of them spent the next thirty or some odd minutes eating, drinking, and talking. Afterward, they moved onto "other activities."

Alvin pulled Simon closer to his body while he massaged the chipmunk's butt. Opening his mouth, he allowed Simon's tongue to trail into his mouth and he was pleased to find that Simon allowed him the same access to his own mouth. He lifted his leg while Simon continued to stroke his face and head, his fingertips lightly brushing along the tips of his ears and thus causing them to flicker. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something green.

Something green . . .

_Theodore! _

Alvin quickly pushed Simon off him and sat up, looking at Theodore intently as the chubby chipmunk stared at them, paws folded at his chest, eyes wide and mouth ajar. It took a moment for Alvin to find his voice, and even when he did it came out in a stutter. "T-T-T-Theodore, w-w-what are you doing here? Get out-now!"

"But . . ." Theodore took a couple of steps back. "I was just wondering what you were doing."

Simon glared at Alvin for being so insensitive and Alvin felt a large wave of guilt flow over him. "Sorry, Theodore," he apologized.

"Would you guys be okay with . . ." The small chipmunk seemed to have trouble getting the words out properly. "Would you guys be okay with me watching?"

Alvin and Simon's eyes widened.

"You . . . wanna watch us fuck each other?" Simon asked in disbelief.

"That's okay, isn't it?" Theodore asked worriedly.

Alvin and Simon were baffled at how to respond. They didn't want to shoo him away for fear of hurting his feelings and feeling like jerks afterwards, but they didn't want him being exposed to such adult-oriented behavior. They looked at each other, wondering what to do about their predicament. They both sighed before glancing back at Theodore.

"Okay, Theodore, you can stay," Alvin said, and he saw Theodore's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"On one condition," Simon added, raising a finger. He took a few steps forward and eyed Theodore squarely in the eye, the expression on his face completely serious. "If you ever tell Dave about this . . ." He made a fist. ". . . I myself will give you such a pounding that-"

"It's okay, guys," Theodore replied, holding up his paws in defense. "I won't say anything . . . to anyone."

"So we're all in agreement," Alvin declared. "Nothing that happens in here goes outside this room. Understood?"

"Perfectly," Simon and Theodore said in unison.

Alvin nodded. "Now, Theodore, make yourself comfortable. And Simon?"

Simon looked over at him.

Alvin rolled over onto his stomach and raised his rump in the air. Patting it and smiling at Simon over his shoulder he said, "Would you mind licking my butt again?"

Simon licked his lips upon seeing Alvin's rump. He smiled. "My pleasure."

Several hours later, Simon felt a poking at his side. Groaning, he pulled the covers up to his neck and feigned being asleep.

"Simon?" a voice asked.

"Theodore," Simon groaned. "Go to sleep."

"It's me, Alvin, Simon," the voice corrected.

Simon rolled over onto his other side and saw Alvin standing beside him, surprised to see his older brother sucking his thumb. He sat up, noticing how scared his older brother looked. "Alvin?"

"Simon, could-could I sleep with you?" Alvin asked. "Please? I haven't been able to get very much sleep lately because of . . . well, you know."

Simon honestly didn't have the heart to say no, at least not tonight. After all of the hell that Alvin had been through, he was elated about allowing his older brother to sleep with him. "Sure." He scooted over, making enough room for his older brother. He smiled as his older brother eagerly scampered underneath the covers and placed his head on the pillow. "Feeling better, Alvin?" he asked softly, gratified to see another smile as Alvin nodded.

"I think I'll be okay now, Simon," Alvin murmured sleepily. "Just knowing you're here for me helps. Thank you."

Simon squeezed his brother tight and kissed the top of his head, watching as Alvin's eyes drifted shut and his breathing became deeper as the chipmunk fell into sleep, his head pillowed on Simon's chest.

Simon smiled, seeing how peaceful the chipmunk was. He could clearly hear the chipmunk snoring, a clear indicator that he'd fallen asleep. Once again he kissed Alvin, only this time on the lips instead of on his forehead. "I love you, Alvin," he whispered. He began rubbing Alvin's stomach. After his paw got tired, he held Alvin's paw. Simon watched him silently for a few minutes before whispering softly, "And I always will be here for you, my friend. Thank you." Warm against his brother's fur, he allowed himself to join him in sleep once again.


End file.
